1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to data transmission between integrated circuit chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit chips are often not stand-alone chips but chips that operate in dependence to other neighboring chips. For example, memory chips such as DRAM and Flash memories exchange data with a memory controller, and a CPU exchanges data with various chips on a mother board. With the development of technology, progressively higher data transmission rate is desired. However, as the transmission frequency of data increases, a data-eye for recognizing data may be gradually reduced.
According to an example, when a data packet is successively transmitted, a data-eye for data transferred at the initial stage among data of the data packet is smaller than that of subsequent data due to noise or the like. For example, when data of a data packet including 100 data are successively transmitted, a data-eye for three data transferred at the initial stage is smaller than a data-eye for subsequent 97 data. In this case, data recognition may not be properly performed.